Modern high speed material handling systems are very complex, comprising numerous subsystems and sophisticated controls. When new material handling systems are initially installed, or existing systems retrofitted, they are tested as part of the commissioning process before the systems are approved as being “business ready”. Such testing typically involves physically loading objects on the conveyors and operating the system while observing its actual performance.
Physical testing of material handling systems represents a significant portion of the total engineering effort and cost of an installation and has inherent limitations. Physical testing is very labor intensive, requiring the constant and consistent introduction of cartons onto conveyors at appropriate locations of the system. The cartons used for testing must meet the project specifications of conveyable products, and are preferably loaded into the system to replicate a wide range of carton circumstances, including the replication of carton size and gap sequences which are known to be problematic for material handling systems. All subsystems of the complete material handling system are not installed at the same time, so physical testing cannot be done until the complete system is installed and operational. Physical testing is intended to find issues with the system as installed. However, buyer observations of carton control issues, such as jams and crashes, can lead to customer frustration, dissatisfaction and anxiety.